Such milling tools include, for example end mills and face mills having cutting inserts with major and adjacent auxiliary cutting edges in which the major cutting edge is adapted to mill a shoulder in a workpiece and at least a section of the adjacent auxiliary cutting edge acts as a wiper to provide a good surface finish. Tangential cutting inserts are mounted so that the cutting forces on the cutting insert are directed along a major (thicker) dimension of the cutting insert. Tangential cutting inserts can withstand greater cutting forces than radially mounted cutting inserts which are oriented in such a manner that the cutting forces are directed along a minor (thinner) dimension of the cutting insert. Of particular interest are tangential indexable cutting inserts with major cutting edges having positive axial rake when mounted in a cutting tool and having as many as possible major cutting edges for a given direction of rotation of the cutting tool. U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,604 discloses an indexable cutting insert with positive axial rake and eight cutting edges. However, the method of manufacturing such a cutting insert is complex due to the presence of undercuts which makes known in the art straightforward pressing and sintering methods impossible to apply.